culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Thrasher (magazine)
| publisher = High Speed Productions | founder = Kevin Thatcher, Eric Swenson, and Fausto Vitello | founded = | firstdate = | company = | country = | based = | language = English, French (from 2006 to 2012) | website = | issn = 0889-0692 | oclc = 13789617 }} Thrasher is a monthly skateboarding magazine, founded in January 1981 by Kevin Thatcher, Eric Swenson, and Fausto Vitello, and published by High Speed Productions, Inc. of San Francisco, USA. The publication consists primarily of skateboard- and music-related articles, photography, interviews and skatepark reviews. The magazine also maintains a website, which includes segments with names such as "Firing Line" and "Hall of Meat", an online store, a video collection, a radio show, and a forum for registered users. The company also owns and operates the Double Rock indoor skateboarding facility. History In 1999, the magazine sponsored a PlayStation game called Thrasher: Skate and Destroy. Website The magazine's website features regularly updated episodes of segments and hosts a forum in which registered users can engage in online discussion. Segments * "Burnout" (long-term photographic blog, operated by senior staff photographer, Michael Burnett) * "Double Rock" * "Firing Line" * "Hall of Meat" * "Skateline" (hosted by Gary Rogers) * "Bru-Ray" ( some tour edits by Thrasher's filmer P-Stone) Skater of the Year The title of "Skater of the Year" is awarded annually by Thrasher magazine. The tradition was started in 1990, and the accolade remains one of the most respected awards in global skateboarding culture. The title is bestowed to one skater annually, based on a public vote, and announced by thrasher's editor, Jake Phelps. Chris Cole, and Danny Way are the only double recipients. Recipients * 1990: Tony Hawk * 1991: Danny Way * 1992: John Cardiel * 1993: Salman Agah * 1994: Mike Carroll * 1995: Chris Senn * 1996: Eric Koston * 1997: Bob Burnquist * 1998: Andrew Reynolds * 1999: Brian Anderson * 2000: Geoff Rowley * 2001: Arto Saari * 2002: Tony Trujillo * 2003: Mark Appleyard * 2004: Danny Way * 2005: Chris Cole * 2006: Daewon Song * 2007: Marc Johnson * 2008: Silas Baxter-Neal * 2009: Chris Cole * 2010: Leo Romero * 2011: Grant Taylor * 2012: David Gonzalez * 2013: Ishod Wair * 2014: Wes Kremer * 2015: Anthony Van Engelen Videography * Bake And Destroy (2012) * Prevent This Tragedy (2009) * Brutality (2008) * Beer Slave (2007) * Shotgun (2006) * Keg Killer (2006) * Beer Helmet (2005) * Beers, Bowls & Barneys (2004) * Rocket Science (2004) * S.O.T.Y. Video (2003) * Playing In Traffic (2002) * Jaded (2002) * Go for Broke (2001) * Timebomb (2001) * Firing Squad (2000) * Scorchin' Summer (1999) * Hall of Meat (1999) * Hillbilly Roadkill (1998) * Vidiot (1998) * How to Skateboard Better (1998) * How To Skateboard (1998) * Skate and Destroy (1996) * Raw (1996) * Hitting the Streets (1996) * Donut Duty (1995) * 911 Emergency (1995) * Feats (1994) * On The Road (1994) * Sponsor Me (1994) * Need For Speed (1993) * The Truth Hurts (1993) * Savannah Slamma II (1988) * Savannah Slamma (1988) Thrasher has also released an annual, King of the Road, video since 2003. King of the Road In 2003, Thrasher started the King of the Road (KOTR) skateboarding competition. In the KOTR contest, a group of pre-invited teams of professional skaters are each given a booklet containing a series of challenges. Points are awarded at the completion of each challenge. The teams compete at the same time over a two-week period, in which they travel across the U.S. to complete as many challenges as possible. KOTR has been held annually since its inception, with the exceptions of 2008 and 2009. In 2011, Thrasher and Converse hosted the competition in China, with the participation of the four biggest Chinese skateboard deck companies. 2003 *Deluxe (winner) *Tum Yeto *éS Footwear *Volcom *Dannon yogurt 2004 *Zero (winner) *Girl Skateboards *Almost *Real 2005 *Zero (winner) *Habitat *Flip *Element 2006 - The Beast Creeps East *Zero (winner) *Darkstar *Baker *Toy Machine 2007 *Blind (winner) *Foundation *Black Label *Zoo York 2010 *Nike (winner) *Circa *Converse *Etnies 2011 Teams * Lakai (Winners) * Vans * Nike * Dekline Mystery Guests * Leo Romero * Salman Agah * Andrew Reynolds * Arto Saari 2012 Teams * Alien Workshop (Winners) * Toy Machine * Creature * Anti Hero Mystery Guests * Austyn Gillette * David González * Aaron Homoki * Ryan Decenzo 2013 Teams * Birdhouse (Winners) * Real Skateboards * Chocolate * Enjoi Mystery Guests * David Gravette * Taylor Smith * TJ Rogers * Adam Taylor 2014 Teams * Birdhouse (Winners) * Element * Flip Mystery Guests * Peter Smolik * Tyrone Olson * Chad Knight 2015 Teams * Birdhouse (Winners) * Toy Machine * Chocolate Mystery Guests * Jereme Rogers * Heath Kirchart * Forrest Edwards 2016 Teams * Deathwish * Enjoi * Creature Skate Rock Thrasher released a music compilation series titled "Skate Rock" under the High Speed Productions label. The first release was in 1983, with Volume One, and continued until Volume Seven in 1989. The series started out featuring Californian punk rock bands, including bands fronted by skateboarders, such as Steve Caballero, Tony Alva, and Klaus Grabke under the name Eight Dayz. Of the seven volumes of Skate Rock, all volumes were produced as a cassette available through Thrasher Magazine. Some volumes were also available as vinyl records. ''Volume 1'' Label: High Speed Productions Released: 1983 Format: Cassette * Los Olvidados - "Listen To You" * The Big Boys - "Red/Green" * Riot .303 - "Murder The Prime Minister" * Minus One - "Bored Of It" * The Faction - "A.U.K." * Skoundrelz - "Exterminator" * Drunk Injuns - "Program" * J.F.A. - "Great Equalizer" * Riot .303 - "Skate Punx" * Minus One - "I Remember John" * Los Olvidados - "Don't Cry" * Minus One - "The Kids Don't Skate Here" * Skoundrelz - "Jimmy Closet" * Riot .303 - "Depression Session" * Drunk Injuns - "Your Mama" * Black Athletes - "Die Laughing" * The Faction - "Boredom Awaits" * Los Olvidados - "You're Dull" * Minus One - "Nick of Time" * Riot .303 - "Nightmares of Another Kind" * Drunk Injuns - "Pumpshank" Volume Two: Blazing Wheels And Barking Trucks Label: High Speed Productions Released: 1984 Format: Cassette/LP * McRad - Prevent This Tragedy * T.S.O.L. - Other Side * Big Boys - Lesson * Anvil Chorus - Blue Flames * The Faction - Friends And Enemies * Kingpins - Ready To Flip * Los Olvidados - Something New * Borscht - Bye-Bye * Free Beer - Pigs In Space * J.F.A. - Beach Blanket Bongout * J.F.A. - Johnny D * T.S.O.L. - In Time * Free Beer - Start the Ark * Tales of Terror - Gods from Outer Space * Ancestors: Gods Of Sound - Treasures of Mankind * Big Boys - Assault * McRad - Tomorrow's Headlines * Borscht - Enemy * Drunk Injuns - She Gots a Gun Volume Three: Wild Riders Of Boards Label: High Speed Productions Released: 1985 Format: Cassette/LP * Slam - Wild Riders of Boards * Boneless Ones - The Keg Kept A Flowin * Christ On Parade - Don't Draft Me * Septic Death - Thaw (Cold War) * Slam - Jorden Den Ar Var * No Rules - The Fall * Christ On Parade - My Life * Beyond Possession - Skater's Life * Septic Death - Burial * Corrosion Of Conformity - What? * Accused - Take No Prisoners * Beyond Possession - My Disease * Corrosion Of Conformity - Not For Me * Corrosion Of Conformity - Citizen * Accused - Splatter Rock * Accused - W.C.A.L.T. * Gang Green - Skate To Hell Volume Four: Smash Label: High Speed Productions Released: 1986 Format: Cassette/LP * Skate Master Tate - "Skaterock Rap" * Steve Caballero - "You Will Go" * McSHRED - "McShred" * Tupelo Chain Sex - "America" * Skip Engblom - "The Other Side" * Scram - "Fear" * Shredded Steale - "Unsolved Mysteries" * McSHRED - "Taz" * Cargo Cult - "Amusement Park Disasters" * CARGO CULT - "Cargo Cult" * SCREAMIN' SIRENS - "Heartbreak Train" Volume Five: Born to Skate Label: High Speed Productions Released: 1987 Format: Cassette/LP * S.N.F.U. - "Visiting The Bad Again" * Racer X-AZ - "Happy Go Happy" * Stupids - "Born To Built To Grind" * Eight Days A Week - "What's So Strange About Me?" * Condemned Attitude? -"Homeless Crew" * No Mercy - "Die Or Be Killed" * Naked Lady Wrestlers - "Scraping The Top Of The Barrel" * J.F.A. "1-10" * Excel - "Insecurity" * Dehumanizers - "Shu Du Vwa" * The D.I.'s - "Pray For Surf" * Condemned Attitude? - "When World's Collide" * Racer X-AZ - "Blarin' In The Chair" * Eight Days A Week - "Different Worlds" * J.F.A. "Turkeys Carved By UFO's" * S.N.F.U. "Time To Buy A Futon" * Stupids - "Wipeout" * Beowulf - "Hussy" * Dehumanizers - "Halfpipe" * Screamin' Lord & His Heavy Friends - "Kings Of Trash" Volume Six: Road Rash Label: High Speed Productions Released: 1988 Format: Cassette/LP * Thee Forgiven - "I Want My Own Highway" * Skatemaster Tate - "Jolt Skate Mix" * Ungh! - "Funky Joe" and "Falling Tinker Bell" * Iveys Vine - "Coming On Down" * House Of Wheels - "No Matter" * Odd Man Out - "Trial By Fire" * Hells Kitchen - "Ain't No Beer" * Hells Kitchen - "Bloody Knees" * Fratricide - "Dangerous Class" * Septic Death - "Disinfect" * Six Feet Under - "Unearthly Fate" * Six Feet Under -"Love And Hisses" * Drunk Injuns - "Not Forever Yours" Volume Seven: Noise Forest Label: High Speed Productions Released: 1989 Format: Cassette/LP * Mass Appeal - "Fun Again" * Instead - "Tell Me" * Instead - "Be Someone" * SNFU - "Appraise the Lord" * Subvert - "Atrocities" * Subvert - "A Turn Away" * Exit Condition - "Blood from a Stone" * Exit Condition - "Fear for Tomorrow" * Unity - "Roses For You" * Unity - "Blood Days" * Brotherhood - "Breaking the Ice" * Brotherhood - "Get Involved" * Half-off "On Your Own" * Underdog - "Frontside Grind" * Underdog - "Reach Out" * Hellmenn - "So Bad" * Wrecking Crew - "Confusion" * Wrecking Crew - "My Mind's Diseased" * Uniform Choice - "Indian Eyes" * Uniform Choice - "Cut of a Different Cause" * Ghoul Squad - "Chamber Of Horrors" * Head First - "We Have Changed" * Head First - "When It's Over" * Malicious Grind - "Polyester Paranoia" References External links * Official website Category:American monthly magazines Category:American sports magazines Category:Magazines established in 1981 Category:Magazines published in California Category:Skateboarding magazines